


Ignite

by SweetPlomeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Concerts, F/M, Internal Conflict, Star Trek: AOS, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPlomeek/pseuds/SweetPlomeek
Summary: Spock attends an end of term concert, and finds himself unusually affected by one of the performers...





	1. Chapter 1

Her voice rang out clear and strong in the cool dark auditorium. Spock was instantly transfixed on the vocalist in the center of the stage. She was being accompanied by a kora, a multi-stringed instrument of ancient earth that created a maze of sound not that dissimilar to the Vulcan ka'athyra. But while most would find the intricate melodies a struggle to navigate, her voice deftly handled each complex section. Spock had thought the concert to be simply satisfactory up to this point. The cadets had performed about as well as he had expected, and the diversity of cultural heritages on display had made for some intriguing pieces, but no performance up until this point had held his attention like this woman's.

He was finding it hard to pull his eyes away from her, his senses seemingly swallowed by the fascinating sound. A gentle warmth prickled at the back of his neck and settled down deep in his chest. While the plucked sound of the kora had a degree of familiarity for him, the lyrical content was certainly foreign to traditional Vulcan music. She sang with pure emotion. She sang of a longing for the land of Tanzania and of it's hot sun. she went on to describe how the heat not only warmed the earth, but also ignited the romantic passions of her soul. A minute quickening of his pulse occurred as the words echoed inside him. He recognized alarmingly that this song, and in particular the woman performing it, were eliciting an emotional response in him.

Trying not to appear affected he casually shifted his gaze to captain pike, seated at his side. He was curious to see if this emotive performance was having an effect on his human companions, but pike looked no different than he had for the past hour. In fact at that moment he was stifling a yawn behind his hand, his lids drooping sleepily. Professor LaNese gave Pike a reproachful jab with her elbow, and he sat up quickly. 

Spock's gaze returned to the stage. He could not rule out that it may be a simple case of biological physical attraction. He allowed himself to study her appearance. She wore a form fitting red dress that complemented her warm brown skin. He noted that her facial features were pleasingly symmetrical, a common standard of beauty for both humans and Vulcans. Her lips were painted the same red as the dress, and as she sang he realized there was something special about how she treated each word. With each exacting and careful syllable she seemed to be pouring something extra. Had he lingered just a little too long on her lips? Again he felt a spark of heat. This time it radiated to the tips of his ears coloring them a touch more green than usual. He had at least confirmed that a physical attraction indeed existed, But it did not explain why or how it had broken past his usual defenses.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to exert some meditative control over his irrational human blood, something he had rarely needed to do since he had left for Starfleet Academy some years ago. The song was now in him. And it seems she was to. Even with his eyes closed, her pleasing features were now etched into his perfect memory. He focused on his breathing now, Allowing equal time both in and out. This seemed to steady the slightly elevated heart beat, but before he could start to clear his mind more thoroughly he felt a kick to his leg, and he snapped open his eyes.

With a quick glance around he realized that Pike had struck in order to make him aware that he was the only one in the section not standing during the ovation. It took a great deal of control not to jump up suddenly at his mistake, but he managed to slowly rise and offer a stiff polite clap. His solemn face betrayed how foolish he was feeling inside, his ears now just a touch more green.


	2. Mysterious Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota returns to collect her instrument after the end of term concert, and hears a beautiful sound coming from one of the practice rooms.

Nyota tapped her ID on the front security panel of the music hall. She needed to retrieve her uncle's Kora which she had used in the end of term choir concert. It had been a great success, her solo piece having gone off without a hitch. With exams finally over and the last papers submitted, she was looking forward to a relaxing winter break with her family.

Making her way down the hall, she found the room where her accompanist Riley had left the instrument. She took it off the stand, admiring its craftsmanship as she held it. She turned it over appreciating the gentle slope of the finely carved wood, and admired the delicately carved pegs, each a shape of a different stylized animal.

She carefully laid the kora down into the sweet smelling wooden case. The smell always brought back memories of home. In the cool summer evenings uncle Raheem would have Nyota fetch the case and her whole family would excitedly gather around requesting all their favorite tunes. He would always oblige, plucking out any suggested melody with ease. He would harmonize with them and challenge them with little musical games, which not only sharpened her singing skills, but also gave her a lifelong appreciation of music. She could almost hear the sweet sounds of those cherished evenings in her head now. But..it wasn't in her head! Someone was playing very nearby!

As the sound became clearer she realized it wasn't quite a Kora. Similar in some ways, but more ordered and layered. It was still just as beautiful, and she needed to find what was producing it. She followed the sound until she reached the last practice studio at the end of the hall. Peeking in, she saw a tall figure cradling the fine instrument in his arms. He was sitting perfectly straight, yet he did not appear strained. His long elegant fingers moved quickly, expertly, plucking at the many strings with a methodical precision. His expression was soft, his eyes closed and the music he was producing was so soulful that Nyota nearly let out a gasp at the sight of him.

Of course she had heard emotionally charged music before, just not from a Vulcan! Nyota had always been very perceptive to subtle expressions, it's part of the reason she hoped to make a great communications officer someday. However, up until this moment every Vulcan she had met had been completely unreadable. They wore expressionless masks, crafted by logic and self discipline. This musician was different. His facial muscles were relaxed. His left brow was gently arched, and he had the slightest upturn of the corner of his mouth, that made him appear quite blissful, almost human.

She had never seen him on campus before. In fact she had only known there to be one Vulcan in Starfleet currently, and she had heard that he was a professor in some advanced courses. She supposed this individual must be a new student, or maybe part of a temporary exchange from the Vulcan Science Academy.

She wondered what could have inspired this amazing composition? Perhaps it had lyrics in Vulcan left unsung, and suddenly she yearned to learn them. She wanted to add her voice, to weave into the song and make something beautiful and new, the two parts better for having mixed.

Suddenly the enchanting sound stopped and she realized he was packing up. She panicked. It was stupid to be embarrassed, but she couldn't help feeling she had lingered in the door just a little too long. Somehow witnessing this moment felt terribly intimate. She ducked into another practice room and out of site, feeling like an idiot.

Mercifully, he was very efficient in collecting his belongings and she only had to stand there awkwardly for a few moments. She could hear his footsteps fading as he walked off, and she dared to peek around the edge of the doorframe catching one last glimpse of his straight jet black hair and green tinged pointed ears before he disappeared out the door.

She let out her breath feeling ridiculous but also elated. She never expected to stumble across such a beautiful and unfamiliar instrument! She craved to know all she could about it, and subsequently about the mysterious Vulcan. If she was lucky, she might be able to convince him someday to let her accompany that wonderful sound. Picking up her case she turned to leave, glad to be off on holiday at last, but now just as excited to return.


End file.
